Fairy Tail Awards Night
by inoyamakiori
Summary: Malam ini, sebuah ajang yang belum pernah ada di dunia Fairy Tail akan muncul di hadapan Anda readers. Dengan hanya memberikan vote pilihan Anda sesuai dengan nominasi, Anda bisa mementukan penghargaan apa yang akan diraih para character! Saya, selaku Host dan Author, dengan resmi membuka Ajang Fairy Tail Awards! Aturan dan penjelasan ada di chapter introduction. Read&Review! :)


**Fairy Tail Awards Night**

**by **

**glaciesasilhouette**

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail sepenuhnya milik Hiro Mashima. Cerita ini milik author secara sepihak dan tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun. Persamaan nama, tempat, dan hal lainnya adalah tidak sengaja. **

**Author Notes : Halo, semuanya! Setelah hiatus yang cukup lama, akhirnya aku bisa menulis fanfic ini berdasarkan ide cerita yang sebenarnya sudah lama kupikirkan namun masih belum dibuat nyata juga -_- Kalau kalian tanya bagaimana kelangsungan hidup fanficku yang lain, aku tidak tahu jawabannya #ditendangmasukgol. Ehem, oh juga, jika kalian punya waktu tolong baca profileku karena ada beberapa hal penting disana. Masalah review yang terkesan mengejek yang aku dapatkan akhir-akhir ini sudah selesai. Kami bertiga yang terlibat sudah berbaikan, namun reviewnya tidak bisa di delete (wah kacau) jadi tuh review masih nempel di sana. Jadi tolong abaikan saja ya karena masalah itu hanya kesalahpahaman! #nihauthornotepanjangamat. Peace :p**

Halo Readers yang terhormat! Kali ini, bukan hanya aku yang ikut menyuarakan ide cerita, namun juga teman-temanku di sekolah yang kebetulan sekali juga sangat mencintai Fairy Tail. Nah sekarang aku akan menjelaskan tentang apa cerita ini dan peraturannya. Check it out! ;)

**Sebenarnya tentang apa sih cerita ini? Dari judulnya ada kata-kata Awards Night? Apa ini ajang penghargaan?**

Yap, benar sekali. Ini adalah sebuah cerita tentang ajang penghargaan seperti Oscar dan Grammy Awards namun bedanya, ajang ini tentang pemberian penghargaan seputar dunia Fairy Tail! Bukan hanya Guild Fairy Tail, tapi seluruh dunia Fairy Tail dari yang main character sampai yang minor sekalipun.

**Kalau begitu seperti penghargaan begitu? Yang ada Nominasi dan Pemenangnya? **

Sekali lagi benar. Kami tim Author akan membagikan penghargaan-penghargaan dan juga nominasi orang-orang yang sesuai dengan penghargaan tersebut. Lalu, bagian terutama dari ajang ini adalah, ANDA PARA READERS YANG AKAN MENENTUKAN SIAPA PEMENANG DARI SETIAP PENGHARGAAN! Jika masih bingung harap perhatikan contoh di bawah ini :

Penghargaan untuk karakter dengan tampang terjelek.

Nominasi : Gajeel Redfox, Ichiya, Duke Everlue dll.

Nah, Anda readers yang akan memilih siapa karakter yang cocok mendapatkan penghargaan tersebut.

"_Menurutku yang paling terjelek itu Ichiya! Karena dia udah pendek, kerdil, sihir lemah, berkilau aneh!" _Itu contohnya.

**Wah kok seru bisa menjahili para character! Bagaimana caranya untuk memilih?**

Gampang kok, Anda bisa review atau PM aku! Oh ya, tolong untuk **setiap Author maupun Guest hanya memilih 1 pemenang di setiap 1 nominasi penghargaan. **

Format review/PM bisa seperti ini :

"Aku memilih Ichiya untuk Karakter Terjelek, Erza untuk Karakter Tercantik dan Natsu untuk Karakter Terkuat."

Oke sekian itu penjelasan dan peraturan! Berikut adalah penghargaan dan nominasi untuk chapter 1 :

**Karakter dengan sifat terbaik** : Wendy Marvell, Lisanna Staruss, Levy McGarden, Kinana, Eve Tearm, Hibiki Lates, Frosch, Coco Edolas, Aries.

**Karakter yang ter-**_**dense**_** atau bodoh** : Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox, Elfman Staruss, Toby Horhorta, Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki, Sugarboy Edolas dan Earthland.

**Karakter Terseksi** : Lucy Heartfillia, Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Staruss, Evergreen, Jenny Realight, Kagura Mikazuchi, Flare Corona, Ultear Milkovich, Erza Knightwalker, Lucy Ashley.

Pastikan Anda hanya memilih **1 pemenang untuk setiap Nominasi**. Anda juga bisa menambahkan alasan, pesan dan kesan. Jika masih bingung Anda bisa PM atau review saja.

Batas pengumpulan vote tidak ditentukan, tapi vote yang masuk setelah chapter terbaru di publish tidak akan dihitung. Akan ada quiz-quiz kecil yang diadakan saat ajang itu, dan jika jawaban Readers benar, vote anda akan **dikalikan 2 kali.** Terima Kasih!

Nantikan chapter berikutnya ya! ;)


End file.
